The FairlyWildParents
by DancingWithDinosaurs
Summary: Some times you choose your friends but other times it's your secrets that bring you together and that is exactly what happened to Eliza and Timmy


"Great is everything packed?" Marianne asked Debbie as Eliza walked up.

"Packed for what? "Eliza asked.

"Debbie's going to visit Alisa and Donnie is going to go visit your grandparents." Marianne said

"Well have fun." Eliza said as she began to walk away

"Don't you want to come jungle girl? "Debbie asked as she twirled her gum.

"Not really, Alisa is your friend and Grandma always makes me wear those itchy sweaters so no thanks." Eliza said.

"But you could visit one of your friends." Nigel said

"It's okay, Darwin and I can just stay here." Eliza said

"Fine. "Marianne said.

"We have to find somewhere to send Eliza. Marianne whispered to Nigel

"I know dear. "Nigel whispered back.

"Timmy we're going out and…" Timmy's Mom started to say.

"You're leaving me here with Vicky." Timmy says emotionless.

"No, Vicky's busy so were leaving you with a new baby sitter."

"As long as it's not Vicky I`m fine."

"His name is Danny, we found him online."

"Because that's such a good place to look for someone to watch your kid at, are we done now?" Timmy asked.

"Yes." Timmy mom replies.

"Guys I wish I had friends who understood what I was going through." Timmy said walking into his room.

"You could wish for one." Wanda suggested

"Wish for a made up friend-been there done that." Timmy said as he laid upside down on his bed

"Who says he or she had to be made up?" Wanda said

"She?!" Timmy said laughing.

"Didn't we go through this before?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah yeah, so I wish for a friend that would understand secrets. "Timmy wishes.

"But no one said what could possibly go wrong yet!" Cosmo yelled out.

"Good news dearest!" Nigel said.

"What is it?" Marianne said.

"I have somewhere for Eliza to go! "Nigel said.

"Great she`ll be so happy. "Marianne said.

"Who would be so happy?" Eliza asked.

*Fairly Odd parents*

"So when will he get here? "Timmy asked excitedly

"He? "Wanda asked

"My new friend I wished for." Timmy said

"You can always play with me." Sparky said as he made him a turkey sandwich.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. "Timmy said as he grabbed sparkys sandwich.

"Timmy your friend is here." Timmy`s mom said.

"Oh great bring him in!" Timmy said

"Actually I'm a girl." Eliza said stepping from behind Timmy's mom.

"Just a second." Timmy said forcing himself to smile as he walked away.

"What is that?" Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Your friend you wish for- duh even I know that. "Cosmo said.

"I thought you said my friend was going to be a boy." Timmy said meanly.

"No- YOU said your friend was going to be a boy." Wanda said.

"Yeah which means I should have got a guy friend but I guess this will have to do." Timmy said as he walked back to Eliza.

"Sorry about that my name is Timothy Turner-But you could call me Timmy. "Timmy said

"Hi and my name is Elizabeth Thornberry and you could call me Eliza. Eliza said.

"Cool." Timmy said as the conversation drifted into an awkward silence.

"So you talk to you fish?" Eliza said.

"Uh yeah, kind of silly but there just regular gold fish it's not like the could understand me." Timmy said nervous.

"Yeah-why wouldn't they be regular gold fish? "Eliza said laughing

"I don`t know." Timmy shrugs.

"Oh I almost forgot this is my pet chimpanzee Darwin, he's just a regular chimpanzee too." Eliza said laughing.

"I see." Timmy said awkwardly.

"Timmy we're leaving your babysitter is here." Timmy's mom says

"Hi I'm Danny-Danny phantom."

"Nice to meet you I`m Eliza Thornberry." Eliza says.

"Thornberry, Thornberry is Nigel Thornberry your dad?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I love his show he's a genius!"

"I`ll be sure to tell him."

"So Mr. and Mrs. Turner where are you guys going on this fine evening?" Eliza asked changing the subject.

"To throw rocks at our evil neighbor while he give swimming lessons to one legged orphans." Timmy Dad says

"Evil neighbor?"

"Don't ask." Timmy whispers.

"Well we better get going."

"I`ll walk you out." Danny says following them.

"Is there somewhere I could put my bags?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah you could put it in my room until the guest room is finished." Timmy said.

"Thanks. "Eliza said as she picked up her bags and headed to Timmy`s room.

"You don't have a guest room. "Wanda said.

"Then I wish for a guest room that Eliza would love. "Timmy said as he grabbed the fish bowl and walked to his room but stopped at the door.

"Finally a friend who has the same secret that I do!" Eliza says to Darwin.

"She has a fairy too?" Timmy asked in amazement as he walked away.

"I can't believe he can actually talk to animals too!" Eliza said excitedly.

"I thought I was the only one who had this power, you don't know how happy I am." Eliza said.

"Eliza you don't know that he could talk to animals." Darwin said.

"You saw him talking to his fish." Eliza said.

*Back in the kitchen*

"You know it feels really good to have a friend with fairies." Timmy said.

"Timmy you don't know that." Wanda said.

"Hey so what are we going to do today?" Eliza asked as she walked into the kitchen

"I`m sorry?" Timmy said.

"Or are we just going to sit around the house?" Eliza continued.

"We can go to the cake and Bacon." Timmy said

"What do they serve?" Eliza asked

"Cake and bacon. " Timmy said.

"What- that's not even a good combination." Eliza said.

"Don't knock until you try. "Timmy said as he walked out of the kitchen

"Hey guys so what are we doing, we could play board games or we could go to the park or to the mall or we could play video games." Danny says approaching Timmy and Eliza.

"Well Eliza and I were going to go to the cake and bacon."

"Oh sweet I'll go get my coat."

"Eliza and I like you weren't invited."

"Oh I understand – but I`m supposed to be watching you." Danny said.

"I always go places alone, even when my other baby sitter is here I really don't need to be watched."

"Yeah and I run around in the wild with man eating animals every day by myself I think could handle going to the cake and bacon with Timmy."

"I don't know, how about I go but I don't sit with you guys."

"Fine." Timmy says.

*Cake and bacon*

"You`re right this is actually good." Eliza said as she devoured her plate of cake and bacon.

"Would you like mines?" Timmy asked as he stared at Eliza.

"No it`s okay." Eliza said as she whipped her mouth as Timmy continued to stare at her.

"What?" Eliza asked.

"So how long have you –you know?" Timmy asked.

"What?" Eliza asked worried.

"I seen you talking to your monkey. "Timmy said.

"Oh that- well I seen you talking to your fish." Eliza said.

"Okay we both know let's stop beating around the bush." Timmy said.

"But if we both say it we can get in trouble." Eliza said.

"That's true."

"So how long have you- you know?" Timmy repeated.

"For a while."

As Eliza spoke those words she kept replaying something that Darwin said to her so along ago in her head _"When are you going to see that no one's like you?!"_ Shaking those words out of her head she snaps back into reality.

"Yeah me too- so what is the toughest part of- you know?" Timmy asked.

"Not being able to tell anyone- life would be so much easier if I could." Eliza said.

"Yeah, I hate those stupid rules!"

"Hey you guys ready?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I guess." Eliza says getting up from the table.

*Darwin, Cosmo, Wanda and Sparky*

"So- Darwin how long have you been a god parent?" Wanda asked.

"A what?" Darwin asked.

"A god parent, you know magical creatures that grants kid's wishes." Wanda said

"I`m not a god parent." Darwin said looking at Wanda weirdly.

"But we saw you guys talking to each other." Wanda said.

"That's because Eliza could talk to animals." Darwin said.

"Ooooooh." Wanda said as her eyes got big

"And you call me an idiot." Cosmo said

"So you guys are magical creators that grant Timmy's every wish?" Darwin asked in amazement.

"Not his every wish, there are rules we have to go by." Wanda said.

"What about sparky is he Timmy`s other fairy?" Darwin asked.

"No Sparky is his magical dog." Wanda said.

"So do you have to keep this all secret?" Darwin asked.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"Eliza isn't allowed to tell anyone she could talk to animals or her powers will get taken away." Darwin said.

"Yeah same here, only difference is will get taken away if he told anyone about us." Wanda said

"Hey Wanda and Cosmo." Timmy said as him and Eliza walked in his bed room

"Timmy- honey I have something to tell you sweetie." Wanda whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Timmy asked.

"Darwin isn't Eliza's-"Wanda began to say before getting cut off

"It's okay Wanda we already talked about it." Timmy said

"But Timmy it's not what you think."

"Eliza you are making a big mistake. "Darwin says

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"Timmy his fish are really-"Darwin said.

"It`s okay Darwin I already know we talked about it at the cake and bacon." Eliza said.

"Hey Eliza do you want to go to the moon?" Timmy asked walking up to Eliza.

"Sure, how are we going to get there?" Eliza asked.

"My fairies duuuh how else? "Timmy asked.

"Your what? "Eliza asked with a confused look on her face.

"My fairies, you know you act really surprised for someone with fairies." Timmy says.

"I don't have fairies." Eliza says looking at Timmy weirdly.

"What do you mean you don't have fairies, I saw you talking to your monkey." Timmy says as his heart beated really fast.

"Yeah, but I don't have fairies." Eliza said.

"Then why were you talking to your monkey" Timmy asked.

"I wish I could tell you but I can`t." Eliza said.

"Why not?" Timmy asked.

"You already know why." Eliza said.

"Then I wish she could tell me without getting in trouble." Timmy wished.

"I can talk to animals!" Eliza blurted out.

"No way!" Timmy said.

"How did you do that?" Eliza asked.

"My fairies grant my every wish." Timmy said.

"Now that's cool." Eliza said excitedly.

"It can be. "Timmy said.

"So you can wish for whatever you want when you want?"

"Not whatever I want there are rules." Timmy says.

"Like what?" Eliza asked.

"Well, I can't wish for money, Love and they can't help me win games stuff like that." Timmy said.

"Well that's still cool." Eliza said.

"But now that you know I can't keep them." Timmy said sadly.

"I`m sorry." Eliza said.

"Its fine I guess." Timmy said tearing up.

"So tell me more about fairies." Eliza says.

"Well there one weakness are butterfly nets." Timmy says whipping his tears before the fell.

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"If they have wings a butterfly net can catch it!" Timmy said.

"WAAAAAIIIT." A loud voice yells.

"Oh no its Jorgen!" Timmy yells.

"Timmy you forgot your…" Danny said as he stood in the door way.

"Timmy you broke the biggest secret you lose your fairies!" Jorgen yells.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY FAIRIES! Timmy yells.

"Wait it's all my fault." Eliza said intervening.

"Your fault, his fault he still loses his fairies!" Jorgen said.

Eliza sighs and says. "Wait if I tell you my secret could Timmy keep his fairies?"

"Eliza NO!" Timmy and Darwin yells in unison.

"It's okay."

"Sure." Jorgen said.

"WAIT, can I make one last wish." Timmy says.

"Go ahead." Jorgen said.

"I wish Eliza could tell her secret to Jorgen without getting in trouble." Timmy wished.

"I can talk to animals!" Eliza says.

"Since she told her secret you get to keep your fairies!" Jorgen said.

"But one last thing!" Jorgen said.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Eliza can never tell anyone." Jorgen said.

"I won`t" Eliza says as Jorgen leaves.

"Wow." Danny blurts out from the door way.

"How much of that did you actually hear?" Eliza asked.

"I heard it all."

"Oh my gosh I`m going to lose my powers." Eliza says freaking out.

"Eliza calm down." Timmy says.

"I should probably go home." Eliza says.

"But you just got here!" Timmy says.

"No I need to go home before anyone else finds out."

"Danny you can't tell anyone." Timmy begged.

"Of course not."

"Wait what?" Eliza says calming down.

"I won't tell anyone I pinky promise."

"What why." Timmy asked.

"Because I have a few secrets of my own."

"Yeah right, like what." Timmy says.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"We promise."

"Well I'm kind of half Ghost." Danny admits.

"Wait what?" Eliza says.

"I`m Half Ghost Half Human."

"No way!" Timmy said in amazement.

"Yes way."

"Prove it!" Eliza demanded.

"Alright." Danny said as he went Ghost.

"That's so cool!" Timmy says freaking out.

"So are you like dead?" Eliza asked as her heart began to beat fast.

"No." Danny says laughing.

"Well then how are you part Ghost part Man?"

"It's a long story ,but long story short my parents made a ghost portal I went in accidently turned it on while I was in it and now I`m part ghost part human."

"And you can't tell anyone because you'll get in trouble?" Eliza asked.

"No, I don't tell people because I don't want to be looked at like I`m a freak."

"Boy it tough keeping secrets." Eliza says.

"Yeah it's like if you tell someone you'll end up in someone's science lab."

"Right!" Eliza agrees.

"One time my dad tried to cut open Cosmo and Wanda because he thought they were super fishes."

"Timmy…" Eliza begins to say before she gets cut off.

"Hi Guy's we're home." Timmy's Mom says Interrupting Eliza.

"Well I think it's my time to go." Danny says getting up.

"Yeah me too." Eliza agrees.

"But you were supposed to stay for a week."

"Yeah, I think I`ve caused enough trouble around here."

"I`ll be in the living room if you guys need me." Timmy's mom says walking out.

"Do you think Cosmo and Wanda could poof us home?" Danny asked.

"Sure."

"I wish Danny and Eliza were safe at home." Timmy wished.

*Thornberry's*

"Hi mom hi dad I`m back." Eliza says walking through the door.

"But you just left this morning." Marianne says.

"I know but I got a little home sick."

"Oh poodle." Nigel said kissing Eliza on the head.

"First Debbie, Then Donnie now you." Marianne said.

"What happened to them?"

"Well Donnie had an allergic reaction to something and we had to rush him to the hospital and now he's resting in you guys room."

"What about Debbie?"

"Apparently she has the chicken pocks."

"And Donnie's down there with her?!"

"Don't worry you and Donnie already had the chicken pocks.

"How did she miss it?" Eliza asked in curiosity.

"A lot of people on my side never had the chicken pocks your grandma never had it her mother never had it I don't believe I ever had it." Nigel says.

"Honey you never had the chicken pocks?"

"Nope."

"You do know it far more worst if you get it when you're older right?" Marianne says.

"Dad is that a chicken pock bump?" Eliza asked.

"Don't be silly poodles, it's just a- it does look like a chicken pock. "Nigel says looking at his arm.

"Nigel calm down, it's probably nothing."

"Or it could be the chicken pocks." Eliza says.

"Eliza you're not helping!" Marianne says snapping.

"Sorry I`ll get the ointment." Eliza says walking away.

Marianne sighs and says." We're never going to get you and me time ever again are we?"

"I`m afraid not dearest."

The End.


End file.
